Tout est ma faute'
by Lamina
Summary: Une nouvelle mutante au pouvoirs etrange est recrutée par Charles: Lamina Jones!Mais cela ne s'anonce pas de tout repos pour elle...puisque ses pouvoirs s'averent etre tres difficile a controler!
1. Prologue

DISCLAMER :Les x-men ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'en tire pas d'argent ni rien. Quelques personnages que j'ai inventer par conte m'apartienent. Ceci est ma Fan fic et toute ressemblance avec une autre fic serait une coïncidence pure!Ceci est une fic qui introduit ''Clonage-X'' c'est lintroduction du perso principale de cette derniere! Bonne lecture et laisser moi une tite review  
  
Prologue  
  
Lamina Jones était une jeune fille normale...oui normale avant ses 13 ans!Elle vivait avec ses parent adoptif qui étaient des zoologistes très connus :Jeffrey Jones et son épouse Marina Jones. Le couple était passionnée par la faune et avaient trouver leur enfant abandonner -ou perdue- en forêt. Elle n'avait que 8 ans ce jour la et semblait s'être fracasser la tête sur une pierre en trébuchant et prétendait n'avoir aucun souvenir de qui elle était ni d'où elle venait!Quand il leur ont demander ce qu'elle faisait la elle leur a dit :  
  
« J..je me souvient plus!Une fille...un homme? Non...des vitres!Beaucoup de vitre...des bulles...du...sang? »  
  
La petite tremblait de tout ses membres!Un léger filet de sang sur la tempe droite. Elle semblait avoir traverser un véritable champ de mine tellement ses vêtement était déchirer et brûlé!Le couple avait alors décider d'adopter la pauvre jeune fille ce jour la...  
  
Elle se tenait la devant une forêt noir qui n'était que très peu accueillante!Elle avait une envie acharner d'y entrée mais elle ne savait comment. C'est quand elle fit un pas qu'une centaine d'animaux se postèrent devant la forêt et la fixèrent d'un regard assassin!La jeune adolescente fut perplexe face a ce spectacle elle ne sentait plus ses jambes...elle aurait aimer s'enfuir se sauver loin, loin!Rentrer chez elle. Mais elle serra les poings et lança  
  
« L...laissez moi passer!Enlevez vous de la vous n'avez rien a faire ici! »  
  
Réussit elle a articuler!Ses poings étaient a présent tellement serrer qu'elle se demandait si ses ongle n'allaient pas déchirer la paume de ses mains...elle était figée sur place. C'est alors que, sortit de nul part, un grand loup noir féroce et d'un taille imposante se jeta sur elle suivit de toutes les autres bêtes!Lamina lâcha un cri de terreur et se cacha le visage de ses avant tout en sachant que s'était tout a fait inutile!La jeune fille s'attendait au pire!Elle s'attendait a se retrouver au sol piétiner par une multitude de pattes,de griffes de sabots...mais rien...juste un frisson comme si un rideau de satin recouvrait son corps!Il n'y avait plus d'animaux...ELLE était animale!Ce fut soudain comme si elle ne se contrôlait plus!Elle se mit a griffer tout sur son passage!A mordre la moindre branche qui était devant elle!Mais soudain elle se réveilla!Le visage ruisselant de sueur. Son réveil matin avait sonner :7 :00h du matin.  
  
« Oh...quel rêve bizarre! »  
  
Puis elle s'habilla semis réveiller puis sortit de sa chambre pour descendre prendre son petit déjeuner...mais c'est en se retournant pour fermer sa porte qu'un horrifiant spectacle s'offrit a ses yeux!Tout ses draps, sans exception, ainsi que son oreiller étaient sauvagement déchirer!  
  
Elle étouffa un cris de terreur en plaquant ses deux mains sur sa bouche et fut prise de vertige!  
  
« I...impossible!Se disait-elle. Ce ne peut être vrai!Un rêve...ce n'est qu'un rêve! »  
  
Mais elle découvrit vite , à son insu, que ce n'étais pas un rêve... Voilà c'est qu'un petit Prologue nul''Mais le reste seras meilleur et c'est surtout a vous de me dire si je dois continuer! A ! Lamina 


	2. L'évolution

Voilà le chapitre 1!pas tres long mais bon(-'')

Reponse au reviews :

**Lyel **: MerciUm elle en deviendra une mais sa ne seras pas de tout repos!Faut dire qu'elle a pas la vie facile notre Lamina(-'')Oh moi aussi jai hate d'écrire la rencontre avec notre cher Kurt!!Et bien je te souhaite une bonne lecture!Et j'attend avec impatiente la suite de tes fics!-xxx-

**DISCLAMER** :Il y a encore quelque même personnage inventer dans cette fic qui apparaissent dans Clonage-X notament Icy mais je crois que ce seras la seule.Voilà!

Bonne Lecture a tous!

* * *

_** Chapitre 1 :L'évolution**_

Lamina était sur le chemin de l'école dans la voiture accompagner de son père en regardant par la fenêtre sans rien dire. S'étais hier même que l'incident avec son étrange rêve et ses draps mutilé s'étais produit! Quand ses parents ont découvert cela ils furent terrifiés et cherchait une explication auprès de leur fille...mais elle n'en avait aucune! Ils ont donc décider d'étouffer cet incident plus que préoccupant. Son père, Jeffrey, avait insister pour la raccompagner. Parce que sa lui faisait plaisir qu'il disait mais Lamina savait bien que s'était parce qu'il s'inquiétait donc elle n'insista pas. De sa fenêtre, elle aperçut l'école. Elle soupira!Son père gara la voiture devant l'école.

« Merci papa! »

Lamina vint pour ouvrir sa portière mais son père posa une de ses fortes mains sur l'épaule de sa fille

« Lamina attend... »

La jeune adolescente se tourna vers son père qui la regardait sérieusement.

« Oui papa? »

« Fais attention a toi d'accord?Si tu as des problèmes nous sommes la pour sa nous sommes tes... »

« Papa arrête!Je...je vais bien je t'assure tu n'as pas a t'en faire!Ce qui c'est passer est ....je n'en parlerai a personne je t'assure. »

Jeffrey Jones ne répondit rien a sa fille adoptive...il l'a regarda longuement puis dit :

« Bien...je reviendrai te chercher après les cours... »

« Mais papa je peut très bien mar... »

« Pas de discutions Lamina! »

Répondit-t-il sur un ton sans appels. Lamina descendit donc de la voiture et regarda cette dernière s'éloigner. Elle alla ensuite se mêler a la foule d'étudiant qui entrait dans l'école...Mais pourquoi entendait-t-elle aussi clairement tout les discutions des autres élèves?Elle plaqua ses mains sur ces oreilles sans trop savoir ce qui lui prenait puis entra rapidement dans l'école!

Charles Xavier se concentrait fortement sur des activités mutante assez récente que lui transmettait cérébros. Il avait donc apeller Logan ,qu'il attendait d'une minute a l'autre. Le mutant, ou la mutante, d'ont les pouvoirs se manifestait ne se trouvait pas bien loin. Dans un coin assez campagne de la région. Quand sa concentration commençait enfin a porter fruit, Logan entra dans la salle.

« Alors Prof?Vous vouliez me voir? »

S'étais un homme assez mystérieux. N'ayant pas grand souvenirs de son passé ni sur ses griffes d'adamantium il était assez grand et costaux avec des cheveux foncé aux reflets bleu et une barbe mal rasé. Charles sourit tout de même a l'arriver de ce dernier.

« En effet Logan!Cérébros a repérer une nouvelle mutante pas très loin d'ici!Il avait déjà reperer un peu de ses pouvoirs hier.Il est sur le point d'établir son profil »

« Um espérons que nous seront les seuls a la repérer! »

« Oui...espérons! »

Charles se concentra encore un peu afin que Cérébros puisse établir le profil de cette mystérieuse mutante!Enfin, une espèce de fiche ainsi que l'hologramme d'une jeune fille apparut. Une voix robotique féminine prit alors la parole...

_Détection de Gene-X de type animal évoluant_

_Nom : Jones_

_Prénom : Lamina_

_Age : 15 ans_

_Pouvoirs : Non identifier_

_Évolution actuelle : Ouie iper-déveloper_

Logan regarda la fiche ainsi que l'hologramme d'un regarde interrogateur .

« Sa veut dire quoi ''Gene-X de type animal''? »

« Sa veut dire que cette mutante aurait un pouvoir animal un peu comme dent de sabre et toi! »

Répondit Charles en espérant que la mutante en question n'avait pas le même caractère que ses deux la!D'après l'emplacement qu'indiquait Cérebros, la mutante était a l'école....mais a Bayville s'étais journée pédagogique pour les élèves de l'école de Bayville. Ses élèves étaient donc tous a l'institut. Il envoya donc un message télépathique a chacun d'eux :

''Écoutez moi tous, Veuillez tous vous rassembler dans la bibliothèque.''

« Vous rassembler les gamins? »

« Oui Logan je veut toujours en parlez avec eux lorsque Cérebros détecte des activités mutante . »

« Mouais... »

Une fois son message transmis, il ne suffit que quelques seconde a deux de ses élèves pour apparaître ,dans un nuage de souffre assez particulier, dans la bibliothèque. L'un un garçon et l'autre une fille. Le garçon nommé Kurt était différent des autres. Il avait la peau recouverte dune fine fourrure bleu et des yeux ambre ainsi qu'une queue tailler en pointe se balançait derrière lui a chaque pas qu'il faisait. Ses pieds n'avait que deux orteils et ses mains ne comptait que trois doigts. La jeune fille brune avait les cheveux rehausser par une queue de cheval. Elle était assez petite et mignonne et se nommait Kitty. Charles sourit aux nouveaux arrivant. Kurt prit son habituel sourire et demanda exciter.

« Alors professeur quesqui ce passe?Un nouveau mutant?Une mission? »

« Ah Kurt calme toi un peu enfin! »

Dit Kitty légèrement exaspérer du comportement de son ami l'elfe. Kurt tira la langue et regarda le professeur. Ce dernier hocha la tête et dit :

« Il s'agit bien d'un nouveau mutant en effet et une petite mission vient avec! »

« Trop cool! »

S'exclama Kurt en levant le poings en l'air!Logan regarda l'elf avec un sourire en coin content de le voir toujours aussi enthousiasme a partir en mission. Kurt se mit a poser plusieurs question au professeur sur le nouveau mutant en question mais Charles ne répondait a rien il préférait attendre les autres. L'obstination de Kurt en en savoir plus commençait a exaspérer Logan mais a l'amusé tout en même temps. Puis au bout de quelques minutes tout le monde fut arriver dans le salon même les recrues. Kurt était toujours debout près du professeur a attendre les réponse a ses question .Kitty l'attrapa alors par sa queue poilu et le fit traverser le professeur pour ensuite le faire atterrirent sur le canapé!Charles sourit a Kitty puis Jean, une jeune femme rousse particulièrement belle, demanda :

« Pourquoi vouliez vous nous voir professeur? »

« Bah c'est justement ce que j'essaie de savoir depuis tout a...AIE! »

Kurt voulu rajouter son commentaire mais Kitty lui donna un coup de coude sec entre les cotes pour le faire taire. Tout le monde les regarda d'un regard amusé puis reportèrent leur attention sur le professeur.

« Et bien tout le monde, Cerebros a détecter une nouvelle mutante pas trop loin d'ici. Elle est en ce moment a l'école et ses pouvoirs risquerais de se déclencher en plein cours et de la perturber. Je vais donc m'y rendre avec Logan et Jean. Mais j'aimerais que Kitty et Kurt m'accompagnent. »

Kurt et Kitty se regardèrent surpris et dirent d'une même voix.

« Bien, mais pourquoi nous? »

« Parseque vous êtes bien expérimenter en ce domaine et il seras plus facile pour elle de faire confiance a des gens de son age! »

Les deux amis comprirent mieux et Kurt fut fous de joie de partir en mission un jour de congé!Les autres mutant poserent des questions a Charles sur la mutante pendant un bon moment.

Et tous espéraient qu'ils allaient être les seuls a repérer la mutante...

Pas très long déso!Rendez vous au prochain chapitre.

Lamina


	3. Deux offres différentes

**DISCLAMER** :Il y a encore quelque même personnage inventer dans cette fic qui apparaissent dans Clonage-X notamment Icy mais je crois que ce seras la seule. Voilà!

Voci le chapitre 2!Plus copieux que le premier certesJe dirait même que c'est le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit!Un Chapitre de rencontre mais attention!Sa se corse a la fin...! Alors réponse aux reviews.

**_LYEL_** :Oui ont y arrive enfin a la superbe rencontre tant attendu!Ya deja quelque chose qui se dessine...Mais c'est la première approche hein faut pas s'attendre a des miracles lol

**Mayreendalmrin, The Dark Queen**:Youpi une nouvelle!Et bah que dire sinon... merciEt bien j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Deux offres différente**_

Lamina revenait de l'entraînement de Basket-ball avec son sac de sport a l'épaule. Elle était seule dans le couloir des casiers se dirigeant machinalement vers le sien. Elle composa alors la combinaison de cadenas du casier numéros 36,le sien. Elle ne se sentais pas bien depuis hier...son étrange rêve lui hantait l'esprit depuis ce matin!Elle n'en pouvait plus, il lui fallait une explication logique a tout sa!Elle n'écoutait pas vraiment toutes les bêtises qui se disaient au informations téléviser sur les mutants. Elle n'était donc pas renseigner...et si elle en était une?Si elle était une mutante...peut être étaice pour sa que ses parent se faisaient des cheveux blanc a cause de cette histoire?...Elle secoua la tête a cette pensée stupide et fourra son sac dans le casier d'un geste brusque. Quesqui pouvait lui prouver qu'elle était oui ou non une mutante?En tout cas ce qui lui arrivait ne pouvait pas être qualifier de ''normale''!A l'entraînement de Basket elle devait se boucher les oreilles a chaque coups de sifflets de l'entraîneur. S'étais insupportable!Pourquoi entendait-t-elle si fort tout les sons autour d'elle?Pourquoi rien ne lui échappait? Elle en avait déjà assez il fallait qu'ont lui explique!Elle referma son casier et le cadenas sans vraiment prêter attention a ses gestes. Puis, lorsqu'elle voulu se retourner et se rendre dans la cour,ses jambes ne trouvaient pas le sol...elle constata avec horreur que ses pieds ne touchaient plus au sol!Elle l'évitait dans les airs a quelques centimètres du sol!

« QUOI?! »

Puis elle retomba lourdement sur le sol...figé de terreur...elle resta la a regarder le mur n'osant plus faire un seul geste!

* * *

Kurt et Kitty marchaient dans les couloirs de l'école depuis un petit moment. Ils étaient arriver il n'y a pas longtemps. Logan avait fait atterrir le X-jet non loin de la dans une foret. Le professeur avait transmit les coordonnées de l'école a Kurt et Kitty ainsi que la photo de la mutante en question pour qu'ils puissent l'identifier plus facilement parmis la foule d'élèves. Ils s'étaient alors séparer. Kurt et Kitty d'un coter pour aller rencontrer la mutante a son école et Charles, Logan et Jean de l'autre pour aller rencontrer ses parents. Après plusieurs minute de marche dans l'école Kitty commençait a s'impatienter.

« Ont est passer devant ce babillard tout a l'heure!Je te dit qu'ont tourne en rond Kurt! »

« Mais non! »Soupira Kurt. « Je suis sur que non...Regarde!Je te l'avait dit!Il y a un autre couloir la!»

Il venaient d'arriver devant un autre couloir qui menait sur des casiers.

« Elle est peut être par ici! »

« Il n'y avait presque personne dans les autres couloirs...alors elle peut très bien être en cours Kurt. »

« Aller sa ne coûte rien d'essayer! »

Dit Kurt en commencent a avancer avec Shadowcat a sa suite.

« Ouais bon mais si ont se perd c'est ta faute. »

Les deux mutants avancèrent dans le couloirs en jetant des coups d'œil autour d'eux au cas ou il y aurait marques d'activités mutantes. Puis au moment ou ils arrivaient au tournant du couloirs Kurt s'arrêta brusquement et recula. Kitty se cogna alors contre lui!

« Kurt!! mais quesque tu... »

« Chut!C'est elle! »

Kitty sortit la photo de sa poche et jeta un coup d'œil dans le corridor.

« Ouais avec tout le temps que tu a passer a regarder la photo tu le savait bien a quoi elle ressemblait! »

Chuchota sarcastiquement Kitty a son ami l'elfe!

« ...Fallait bien le mémoriser...c'est tout! »

Riposta Kurt l'air renfrogner...Il était vrai qu'il avait beaucoup regarder la photo dans le Black Bird...Mais il préférait que Kitty n'entre pas dans le sujet!

« Bon alors quesque tu attend! »

« Oh non Kurt tu ne me la fait pas cette fois! C'est toi qui y va le premier!»

« Quoi mais eu Kitty... »

« Aller! »

Sans qu'il est pu dire quoi que ce soit Kitty le poussa a travers le casier pour qu'il aille dans le corridor le premier et elle le suivit!

Lamina respirait vite et regarda ses mains

« Mais c'est pas vrai...non non quesqui m'arrive enfin? »

Puis elle entendit des voix...Sa recommençait! Elle entendait tout et sa ne l'enchantait pas!S'étais apparemment la voix d'un garçon et d'une fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle entendit un peu de leurs paroles...

''Chut!C'est elle''

Sur ce elle se leva et recula un peu. Après quelques seconde elle dit

« Qui...qui est la? »

Puis un garçon comme sortit de nul part apparu l'air embarrasser!Il était assez mignon avec les cheveux mi-long bleu. Derrière lui se tenait une fille qui semblait plus jeune que lui. Elle avait les cheveux brun en queue de cheval. Lamina les regarda en ne faisant aucun geste...toujours perturber par ce qui venait de lui arriver. Le garçon prit la parole.

« Eum...je...je m'appel Kurt...et voici Kitty. »

La jeune fille sourit a Lamina et cette dernière essaya vainement de le lui rendre. Kitty et Kurt n'eurent pas besoin de télépathie pour savoir qu'elle était inquiète et se demandait ce qu'ils lui voulait.

« Lamina...je...m'appelle Lamina. qu...quesseque vous me voulez? »

Dit-t-elle fébrilement. Puis Kitty la regarda.

« Eum...et bien... »

Bredouilla Kitty en se grattant la tête embarrasser. Puis elle remarqua la mine de la fille et continua

- « Sa ne va pas? »

« Je...non!Non je vais bien laisser moi! »

Elle s'étais alors lever et se préparait a partir dos a eux mais Kurt prit la parole.

« Écoute nous savons ce que tu ressent! »

Kitty le regarda avec des gros yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il aurait pu être plus discret!Lamina s'arrêta sec et se retourna brusquement.

« Quoi?quesque... »

« Écoute tu ne doit pas avoir peur!Ont ne te veut pas de mal! »

L'arrêta Kitty en avançant un peu plus a l'avant de Kurt.

« Mais quesque vous pouvez vous savoir ce que je... »

Les deux mutants virent bien qu'elle était tout a fait perdue.

« Tu sais...sa serait long a t'expliquer. »Déclara Kurt « Mais tu doit nous faire confiance. »

« Tu a sûrement vu ...les reportages a la télé?Tu sais...eum les mutants a Bayville. »

Dit Kitty avec un peu de mauvaise nostalgie dans la voie. Lamina ne dit rien pendant un moment mais ne semblait pas plus se calmer.

« Je ne suivait pas vraiment ces idioties... »

Kitty et Kurt eurent une lueur d'espoir!Si cette fille n'avait pas de dégoût envers les mutants la tache s'avérait plus facile. Lamina baissa le regard un moment et dit.

« Je...je suis une mutante? »

« Eum et bien...oui. »

Dit Kurt. En voyant le regard de la fille il continua vite.

« Mais rassure toi!Ce n'est pas horrible d'être un mutant. C'est parfois pratique même. »

« Avoir mal a la tête tout le temps, entendre le moindre son a des kilomètres je ne trouve pas sa pratique!C'est horrible!De toute façon quesque vous en savez? »

Lamina s'étais soudainement emporter. Kurt fut un peu déstabiliser mais Kitty n'appréciait pas trop ce genre de sarcasme arrogant.

« Et bien nous sommes mutants nous aussi! »Dit Kitty en restant le plus calme possible. « Ce n'est pas toujours bien la première fois je te l'accorde...Mais avec le temps ont s'y fait! »

« Ah oui?Montre comment tu t'y est ''fait'' toi! »

Kitty fut un peu choquée de l'attitude soudaine de la mutante mais compris tout de même que ce qu'elle avait endurer ne ressemblait pas a ce que elle endurait maintenant.

« Oui bon très bien! »

Kitty leva son bras a gauche brusquement et ce denier passa a travers l'estomac de Kurt qui se trouvait a coter d'elle. Lamina regarda la scène avec grand étonnement mais assez mal a laise aussi...

« Je passe a travers les objets, les personnes, les murs bref tout tu comprend? »

Dit Kitty en se calmant et en retirant son bras de l'estomac de son ami qui n'avait pas apprécier la démonstration...Lamina assquieça.

« Tu sais ont peut t'aider a contrôler tes pouvoirs. »

Dit Kurt de son ton rassurant. La jeune mutante leva son regard sur lui intriguer.

« Comment? »

« Et bien nous habitons a l'institut Xavier. C'est un institut pour les mutants. La bas tu apprendra a contrôler tes pouvoirs. »

Dit-t-il en soutenant son regard. Lamina semblait incertaine...

« Ont ne te force a rien tu sais...tu a le choix on espère seulement que tu fasse le bon! »

Dit Kitty. Lamina les regarda alternativement et dit.

« Je...je vais y réfléchir...je...j'en parlerai a mes parents. »

Kitty et Kurt se regardèrent en souriant fière que cette première approche ait portée fruit. Kurt s'avança vers la jeune fille et sortit un drôle de bidule de sa poche. S'étais un communicateur. Il était noir, assez compact et avait pour insigne un X rouge a l'arrière.

« Tient, c'est un communicateur. Tu pourra nous joindre si tu veut nous donner ta réponse ou si tu avait des problèmes avec tes pouvoirs. »

« Sa c'est assez probable.... »

Dit Lamina en baissant le regard. Puis elle prit le gadget et esquissa un maigre sourire.

« Merci...Je vous appellerez! »

« Super! »

Dit Kitty avec enthousiasme. Puis le son d'une cloche se fit entendre. Lamina leva la main en signe d'au revoir

« Mon père doit venir me chercher!Je lui parlerez de tout sa!Merci... »

« De rien!Peut-être a un de ces jours alors! »

Dit Kitty en souriant.

« Oui...Au revoir! »

« Au revoir »

Après avoir saluer Lamina, les deux ''émissaire'' repartirent de par ou ils étaient venuent .

Kurt mit sa main sur l'épaule de Kitty et fit un signe de la main a Lamina et ils disparurent dans un nuage de fumé!Surprise Lamina regarda le nuage s'évaporer peu a peu...elle regarda le communicateur et le mit dans sa poche. Cette offre lui semblait...soudaine...mais elle avait bien hâte d'en parler avec ses parents!

* * *

Il fallut un certain temps a Charles, Jean et Logan pour convaincre les parents de Lamina de les laisser entrer. Au début, Ils niait complètement le fait que ce qui était arriver leur fille avait été étrange voir même très étrange hier soir et ce matin. Après avoir finalement pénétrer dans la maison de la famille Jones, le professeur avait expliquer plus en détails ce qui les amenaient ici. Il leur expliquèrent que tout portait a croire que leur fille était une mutante , de part les informations que Cerebros leurs avaient transmit, et que l'institut Xavier pouvait l'aider a contrôler ses pouvoirs. Jeffrey et sa femme Marina se consultait constamment du regard. Il semblait inquiet et indécis, ce que le professeur avait habitude de voir dans le regard des parents qui apprenait que leur enfant portait le gêne X.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre fille. » Dit Charles devant le regards soucieux. « Elle ne risque rien. Deux de mes élèves sont allé la rencontrer a sont école pour être sure qu'elle n'avait aucun problème avec ses pouvoirs. »

« Vous avez sûrement raison monsieur... »

Répondit Jeffrey ,le père de Lamina. Il regarda alors sa montre et reporta son regard sur Charles.

« Je dois bientôt aller la chercher a l'école...Nous pourrons donc en parler avec elle plus longuement. »

« Je me demande comment Lamina réagira au fait ...qu'elle est...une mutante... »

Demanda Marina a l'adresse de son mari. Celui-ci posa une main réconfortante sur celle de sa femme pour la calmer un peu. Jeffrey Jones était un homme responsable et bienveillant. Il savait garder son calme. Il était assez grand et battit et avait des cheveux noir assez court ainsi que des yeux marron. Sa femme ,Marina Jones, pour sa part était plus petite et avait de longs cheveux brun clair dans lequel elle passait un ruban de soie de couleur émeraude et ses yeux était d'un magnifique bleu océan. Après un moment de silence, Jean prit la parole.

« Parlez nous un peu de votre fille...Quand elle est née ece... »

« Née?Oh non je vous arrête tout de suite... Lamina est notre fille adoptive! »

Coupa Marina!

« Oh...je l'ignorait. »

Répondit Charles l'air pensif.Il reprit

« Il est possible que ses pouvoirs se soit manifester un peu pendant sont enfance et que c'est parent...l'aient rejeter!Cela arrive parfois que leurs pouvoirs se manifestent un peu a l'enfance puis ne reviennent qu'a l'adolescence... »

Logan , qui n'avait pas dit grand chose sinon se présenter depuis leur arriver et de s'adosser sur le mur, remarqua l'air mal alaise des parents adoptifs de la mutante et demanda alors :

« Où l'avez vous adopter?... »

« Et bien...Lamina ne vient pas d'un Orphelinat... »

Répondit Jeffrey l'air soucieux...

« Mais alors d'ou vient-t-elle alors? »

Poursuivit Wolverine de son ton quelque peu impatient. Le couple Jones se regardèrent mal alaise et semblèrent éviter le sujet. C'est alors que Jeffrey regarda sa montre et se leva.

« Um il est l'heure d'aller chercher Lamina a l'école...nous continueront la conversation avec elle? »

« Bien sur... »

Asquieça le professeur et qui jugea mieux de ne pas sonder les pensées du zoologiste pour savoir pourquoi il évitaient le sujet de l'adoption. Alors que Jeffrey se levait pour aller chercher les clés de sa voiture, un bruit de moteur de voiture se fit entendre. Logan se précipita a la porte.

« Mais quesqui...?? »

« Chéri!La voiture! »

S'exclama Marina!Dehors, leur voiture venait de démarrer avec une silhouette féminine au volant!La voiture avait déjà quitter l'enceinte de la demeure des Jones et se dirigeait déjà vers le centre ville. Jean s'occupa de calmer les parent de Lamina. Charles,Logan et Jean avait vite analyser la situation!Le professeur mit alors ses doigts sur ses tempes afin de contacter Kurt et Kitty.

_''Kitty?Kurt?Ils l'ont également repérer!Il n'y a plus une seconde a perdre!''_

* * *

De leur coter, les deux jeunes X-men marchait vers le X-Jet.Kurt s'était téléporter, avec Kitty, le plus près qu'il pouvait du Jet. Kitty marchait avec un sourire malicieux envers Kurt. Ce dernier, n'arrivant plus a le supporter, s'exclama

« Quoi??Quesque tu as a me regarder comme sa? »

« Elle était aussi belle que sur ta photo ou pas? »

« Quoi??Kitty tu dit vraiment des bêtise! »

Dit Kurt cachant tant que bien sa gêne et son embarras.

« Oh mais bien sur!A quoi pensaije! »

Répondit Shadowcat ironique. Kurt fit alors quelques grand pas pour devancer Kitty et ne dit rien d'autre!Soudain, la voix du professeur retentit dans leurs tête.

_''Kitty?Kurt?Ils l'ont également repérer!Il n'y a plus une seconde a perdre!''_

_''Professeur?Mais qui donc , professeur?''_

S'enquit Kurt en pensées

_''Mystique et Magnéto!Il faut vite que vous la retrouviez sinon elle se fera enlever!''_

_''Quoi?!...oui nous ferons de notre mieux! ''_

_''Bien Kitty!Vite dépêcher vous!''_

sur ce, Kurt se téléporta avec Kitty vers l'enceinte de l'école!

* * *

Lamina sortit de l'école sac a l'épaule disant au revoir a quelques ''copine''. Elle chercha alors du regard la voiture de son père. Quand elle l'eut repérer elle s'y dirigea. Son père se trouvait bien sur au volant l'air bizarre et presser. Elle monta dans la voiture et le regarda. Avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche son père démarra vite la voiture et se mit tout de suite en route. Étonnée elle dit

« Eum Papa eceque sa va? »

« Oui bien sur chérie! »

Chérie?Son père ne l'apellait jamais comme sa...

_Il est très bizarre tout a coup!_

Pensa-t-elle. Le regard de son père se posa sur ses mains.

« Quesque c'est que sa? »

Lamina regarda ses mains. Elle y tenait encore le communicateur que le jeune garçon lui avait donner.

« Oh eum sa?Je voulais justement t'en parler papa... »

« Ont dirais que mon cher fils ta déjà rendu visite, petite! »

Dit-t-il un petit sourire au lèvre que sa fille ne lui connaissait pas...Lamina regarda son père les yeux écarquiller en se collant un peu plus sur sa portière.

« Fils?Papa mais quesque tu raconte? »

Ce dernier émit un petit rire sadique en tournant son regard vers Lamina.

« Pardon de te décevoir mais ton cher père a été retenu , petite! »

Affolée , la jeune mutante vit sous ses yeux son père se métamorphoser en une femme étrange a la peau bleu et au cheveux mi-long orange vêtue de cuir. Lamina ne put retenir un cri d'effroi!

« Qui...qui êtes vous?QU'AVEZ VOUS FAIT DE MON PERE?? »

Hurla-t-elle complètement déboussoler.

« Ne t'affole donc pas allons! »

La femme bizarre semblait tout a fait sure d'elle et commença a beaucoup accélérer. Prise de Panique Lamina chercha vite la poignée de la portière mais a son regret qu'elle était verrouiller!Soudain la voiture freina et Lamina ne reconnut absolument pas l'endroit ou elles étaient.

« Qui etes vous?Mais quesque vous me voulez? »

« Appelle moi Mystique, petite »

La femme prit le communicateur des mains de Lamina et le brandit sous son nez .

« Parler, petite!Juste parler : d'eux! »

Un sourire tout a fait sadique se dessina sur le visage de Mystique qui ne fit rien pour rassurer Lamina!

* * *

Noublier pas la petite review


End file.
